


Always Lock the Door

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Elves, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Maids, Multi, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Queen Eclipse is going about her day when she decides to head to the sewing room.  She wasn't expecting anyone else to be in there though.





	

 

It was still morning when Eclipse left the reading room to walk around.  There was not much paperwork to do and she wasn't in the mood to head to the music room just yet.  As she thought of what to do, she wondered if Sally was preparing her some tea or snacks.  The young woman had left after breakfast to put away Eclipse's shawl (it had been a little chilly that morning) and hadn't come back yet.

 

Perhaps there was an errand that needed attending to?  Or maybe she went ahead to prepare the rest of her day?

 

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Eclipse reasoned that Sally would return eventually and when seeing she was close to the sewing room.  There had been no plans for this room today, but surely it wouldn't be too much to work on her sewing for an hour or two before she went to the music room.

 

But things seemed a little off when she entered the room.  It looked normal with no one in it, but as she went further in, she noticed little things that were off.  A sewing set askew, thimbles on the floor, a stack of finished works leaning over.

 

Then she heard something.  A rustle or was it a groan?  Eclipse looked over to entryway of the other sewing room.  Was... Was someone in there?

 

"Ah...E-Excuse me-?!"

 

"...Oh dear."

 

Poor Eclipse nearly fell back when she saw them.  At least she knew where Sally was now, though she wasn't sure if this was how she had wanted to meet up with her handmaiden again.

 

"Pardon us, your grace, we'll done in a minute."

 

Knock Out's words only made Eclipse blush harder as he grabbed Sally's bare hips and began thrusting harder into the girl's backside.  Sally's head had turned to look at her Queen, but her look of shock only turned into pleasure before Breakdown's hand came up to bring her into a deep kiss.  The naked handmaiden laid on top of the doctor's assistant as he bucked up into her body with no hurry.

 

The doctor seemed to finish up first, pressing deep with Sally's rectum to fill it with his seed.  "Our apologies, Your Highness," He held Sally's back for a bit before he pulled out and let the girl settle onto his companion's cock fully, "We-ah-thought we had the room to ourselves."

 

"I... I just... walked..." Eclipse's mind had shut down as she watched the other two continue with their... activities.  It was like the other ogre hadn't heard her come in as he kept bucking up into the elf's body with no sign of stopping.

 

"Oh... I guess we forgot to lock the door.  Not that we could actually do that, but at least something to say that the room was, ah, occupied."

 

Eclipse didn't want to turn her head as if in disgust (which she wasn't, just more shocked) but her eyes snapped to the side as she tried to not sway.  This was... not what she had expected.  And it was just so embarrassing to see her hand maid like this in such an... intimate position.

 

Not that Sally hadn't seen her in similar positions with her husband, but still.

 

"Your highness, if I may ask, please do not be-" He paused as Sally moaned, arching her back as it appeared she had orgasmed, "-harsh on our dear Sally.  We crossed paths with her while coming back from breakfast.  And perhaps got a little too intimate while chatting.  We didn't want to keep her long from her duty to you, Queen Eclipse."

 

"I-It's... It's fine." She really couldn't say anything else, just doing everything in her power to look anywhere else than her maid who was now collapsed on her ogre lover.  And now she was hearing the man finishing up inside the elven maid with a grunt.

 

"Forgive me, your Highness.  Could we ask for a few minutes to help Sally clean up?  It shouldn't take too-"

 

"I-I-I'll wait in the parlor." Eclipse could not move fast enough to bow and shakily walk out of the room, trying to not take a last look at her maid's sweaty body and the huge cock slipping out of her messy pussy.

 

As the door was shut behind her, Eclipse finally brought her hand to her mouth as she stumbled into one of the chairs.  Primus... Primus, how would she ever be able to speak to Sally after seeing her like that?

 

It was... No, she didn't know if she could compare it to how Sally had to act after seeing Megatron take her before.  Sally was a maid.  She was to serve her lady.  And she knew that even meant keeping secret or looking away if there were... scandalous behavior.  Megatron taking her on her lounge chair in front of them was certainly scandalous.

 

But what was she to do?  Her maid, her friend... She had seen her so... vulnerable.  Just lying there and allowing her lovers to fuck her.  Just like her husband had done to her so many time before in front of Sally.

 

Eclipse wished she had an answer on what to do about this, but now... she was Queen Eclipse and she had to appear at her best when the three lovers finally came out.  Touching herself up as best as she could without a mirror, Eclipse waited in her seat as she did her best to calm down.

 

Even if she didn't know how she would be able to face her maid ever again, she could at least try to do so at her best.

 

END


End file.
